


Never Give Up

by SpaceLexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Azgeda, Bisexual Female Character, Clexa, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fandom, Fluff, Heda Lexa, Ice Nation - Freeform, Kids, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, My First Work in This Fandom, Nightbloods, Peace, Plot, Spacewalker, War, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceLexa/pseuds/SpaceLexa
Summary: Lexa betrays Clarke at Mt. Weather, but she doesn't leave. Lexa helps Clarke save her people, but afterwards will Clarke forgive her? Will Clarke go home or go to polis with Lexa? Clarke and Lexa get closer and closer throughout the story ;)Clexa is obviously endgame, this is also set in 2x15 when Lexa leaves Clarke at the mountain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first clexa fanifc.  
> I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it. There will be multiple chapters to come, and eventual smut.

Clarke stood there, staring into the Commanders eyes. There was not enough words expressing how she is feeling at this very moment. Clarke has tears rolling down her face. The women that Clarke trusted, had just stabbed her in the back, the women that Clarke began to love, just betrayed her. 

Lexa had a stoic, cold look on her face, looking straight back at Clarke. It hurt Lexa seeing Clarke like this. But she had to look strong, even though she knew she was being weak. Lexa was born to lead, she was born to lead her people. Lexa cared more for her people than herself.

She knows that her people are her number one priority, she loves them.  
But she loves Clarke too which made, this decision a million times harder. 

After Emerson offered her the deal the first thing she thought of was Clarke. She had to decide, save all my people, and stop a war from happening? Or help Clarke get both of there people out, but risk hundreds of her people dying in the process? 

Lexa had to go with the deal, as much as she knew it hurt Clarke, and herself, her people had to be safe. 

"I'm sorry Clarke, but the duty to protect my people comes first." Lexa said to Clarke, looking as if she's not upset at all. "Please don't do this." Clarke begged, which made Lexa's heart shatter even more. "I'm sorry." She said again and she truly is. 

"May we meet again." That was the last thing Clarke said to Lexa, before she turned around and left. A tear rolled down the brunettes cheek, but because of the blood, warpaint and the darkness outside, no one could see it.

Lexa walked slowly up the hill, processing what just happened, and still deciding whether or not she should turn back, and rescue Clarke's people. 

Lexa turned back, one last time to look at Clarke, but she wasn't where she was standing before. Lexa looked around for Clarke, but couldn't find her, until she looked below the hill and saw Clarke standing in front of the mount weather entrance. 

"Shit!" Lexa yelled in a whisper. Lexa didn't know what to do, if she should help her? Keep walking? Or at least convince her not too?

The last think Lexa wants is for Clarke to be hurt, or worst of all killed. 

Lexa looked at her guards, who are right by her side, "Go back to polis, ill catch up!" Lexa growled. The guards nodded there heads, without saying anything and walked away. 

After her guards were out of her sight, Lexa ran down the hill, at fast as she could, to reach Clarke. "Clarke!" Lexa shouted, getting closer too her.

A few seconds later Lexa was standing in front of Clarke, barely out of breath. 

"What the hell do you want?" Clarke asked, anger in her voice looking at Lexa with an ice cold stare. 

"I saw you standing here, waiting to go in. And I came down here to tell you that you can't do this alone, I can't let you die or get hurt." Lexa stated, with a worried face. 

"Can't let me get hurt? What you did back there, betrayed me! That hurt!" Clarke was now yelling, getting emotional. "Clarke, I had to save my people." Lexa said softly, "I'm sorry for hurting you. But I also hurt myself doing that. When they offered me that deal, the first thing I thought of was you. I never intended for that to happen." Lexa told her, trying to make her understand. 

"Bullshit." Clarke said, looking away.  
"If that's bullshit, then I wouldn't be standing here right now." Lexa fought back, with a more formal voice, and a slightly more stern look.

"What? Are you gonna stop me?" Clarke asked, sounding displeased.  
"No. I'm gonna help you." Lexa said, which made Clarke look back at her.

"I can't bring my people back into war, they are too far. But me and you, will go in there and fight. Even though I might be killed, at least I know that I'll die trying to help you, and keep you safe." Lexa pleaded, taking a deep breath.

Clarke's eyes became softer, at her words, and Clarke realised again that not long ago, Lexa kissed her, showing that she has feelings for her. 

Clarke nodded her head, slightly at Lexa signifying that she can help. 

"How are we supposed to get this door open?" Lexa asked, looking around at the door. "I don't know, try opening it." Clarke told her, with a slightly cold tone to her voice. 

"Clarke that's not gonna-" Lexa stopped talking, after she opened the door. Clarke had a small smile, and quickly raised her eyebrows. 

"Whatever," Lexa said, a bit annoyed.  
Clarke took out her gun, making sure to be on high alert. Lexa followed in after, with a knife in her hand. They both walked slowly, looking everyway possible, to make sure no one was watching.

Clarke and Lexa walked down a long hallway, on the right side, until Clarke accidentally stepped on a broken piece of glass. Both Clarke and Lexa froze, there hearts racing. Someone could have heard them. There breathing was faster, they were nervous but luckily no signs of anyone.

"Let's keep walking." Clarke whispered, turning back to look at Lexa who, nodded her head. Clarke kept her gun pointed to the floor, with her pointer finger on the trigger. 

After about 3 minutes, they finally got down the long hall, still alert. 

"Where do we go?" Lexa asked, whispering, knowing that Clarke has been here before. "This way." Clarke pointed with her gun to the right. 

Right when they were gonna start walking, someone screamed. 

Clarke and Lexa glanced at eachother, and both started running towards the screaming. Lexa following behind. 

"This way." Clarke kept yelling in a whisper, as they turned left and right. Surprised that they haven't seen any guards yet. 

That changed in a matter of seconds. As Clarke and Lexa got closer to the screaming, the hallway they were in was filled with about 6 dead guards. They were spread out, throughout the hallway. Some guards right on the floor, while others were dead up against a wall. 

"What the hell?" Clarke mumbled, shocked at what there eyes are seeing. "Who did this?" Lexa asked, confused and wide eyed. Clarke shook her head, not knowing what to say.

Another scream happened, but it seems that they are right next to it.  
"In there!" Lexa motioned her head, towards a steal door. 

Clarke slowly walked over towards it, and slowly pressed down on the handle opening the door. 

After the door was open, Lexa zoomed her way to Clarke's side, getting ready to fight as was clarke, who held her gun up. 

After 2 seconds past, Clarke saw who it was. Clarke immediately lowered her gun, and nodded to Lexa to put her knife away. "Bellamy! Octavia!" Clarke said excited, and relieved to see them. Clarke gave Bellamy a hug, and he hugged back, and she did the same with Octavia. 

Octavia walked over to Lexa, held out her hand, and Lexa grabbed her forearm as did Octavia. 

"Was it you two, who killed all of those guards out there?" Clarke asked, looking at Bellamy and Octavia. 

"No it was Octavia." Bellamy said, glancing over to his sister. Lexa nodded towards Octavia, impressed by her warrior skills. 

"We heard screaming, where was that coming from?" Clarke asked, getting back to the more important matters.  
Lexa closed the door, to make sure no one could hear them. 

Bellamy pointed his finger at the tv security screen, which had some of the skaikru, on tables and getting drilled in the abdomen. 

Lexa swallowed thickly feeling more guilty, about taking the deal than before. Clarke quickly glared at Lexa, and then turned away. "We have to save them!" Clarke said worriedly. 

"But how?" Octavia asked. "We fight." Lexa spoke, before anyone else could.  
"It obviously wasn't that hard, to take out those 6 guards out there, and there's not many people in that room." Lexa said, and pointed to the screen. 

"Octavia and Bellamy should take out any guards, that go to that room, and me and Clarke will help free, your people and take out any mountain person in there." Lexa told them, giving them a pleading look.

Bellamy sighed and said, "Okay, I'm in." He then looked towards Octavia, waiting for an answer. "Alright, better than doing nothing." Octavia spoke, and Clarke nodded giving her approval. 

Bellamy pulled out his gun and aimed it at the floor, while Octavia got her sword out ready to fight. "The room is 125, it's down the hall to the left, and once you reach the end, take a right." Bellamy gave the directions to Clarke and Lexa so they wouldn't get lost. 

Clarke and Lexa nodded at the same time. "Okay let's go." Octavia said, and her and Bellamy started walking fast, with Clarke and Lexa following behind. 

They got past the first hall, without having to fight any guards, but there were 3 in the second hall they turned at. "Hey what do y-" the guard was shot in the head, by Bellamy before he could finish. "While Octavia took out the other 2; By throwing a knife and slashing the others throat. 

Clarke, Lexa, Octavia and Bellamy made it to the room, where there people are being tortured. 

They all stood quietly on either side of the door, until Bellamy pushed down on the handle. It didn't open. "We're locked out." Bellamy said annoyed. 

"Wait." Lexa said, before Bellamy tried to break the handle with his pistol. "The guards, have the key to get in, I'll run back to the guards we took down, and get one." Lexa explained, reaching back to grab her sword. 

She looked around at everyone but mainly left her eyes on Clarke. Lexa swallowed hoping that Clarke will forgive her. Clarke just kept, a stern look, and let her go. 

Lexa ran as fast as should could down the hall, until she slowed to take a right. Right as she turned the corner, she stopped. 2 guards were aiming there gun's at her. "Your not supposed to be here." A guard said angrily.

Lexa froze, with her sword still in her hand. "It's just me. None of my people are here." Lexa tried to reason, which didn't work. "I don't care!" One of the guards yelled, making his grip on the pistol, tighter. 

"Give me your sword." The man ordered. "No, you may not pick up a sword, where as I can't pick up a gun. It's the law between us." Lexa refused, glaring at the two men. "Soon once all of the sky people are dead, and we have there bone marrow. We will go after your people too, so it doesn't really matter what the law is!" The guard on the right spat. 

Lexa held a cold hard stare, at the two men. "Now give me your sword, unless u want a bullet in your brain." The man slowly said, and smiled showing off his crooked yellow teeth. 

Lexa swallowed, and slowly slid her sword on the ground towards the men. "Now your knife." The other man spoke, with a disgusted voice.

Lexa sighed, out of anger. She grabbed the knife out of its holster, and slid it on the ground towards the men's feet. 

Lexa slowly rose back up, keeping her hands in the air, showing that she's not gonna fight and is unarmed. 

...

"Where is Lexa? She should be back by now." Clarke asked a bit annoyed.  
Clarke sighed, "I'll go look for her, you two keep watch." Clarke said before she turned and left. 

Clarke jogged down the hallway, until she turned right to where the guards, had guns aimed at Lexa. 

"Lexa?" Clarke asked, before Lexa saw one of the guards point there gun at Clarke, getting ready to shoot. "Clarke!" Lexa shouted, as she jumped in front of Clarke. 

Lexa hissed, and gasped at the pain. The man on the right, shot his pistol, right when Lexa jumped in front of Clarke. The bullet hit Lexa, at the bottom of her back right next to her spine.


	2. Save The Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major character death
> 
> Chapter 2 is finally here, sorry I kept you waiting on that cliff hanger ;)

"Lexa!" Clarke yelped, as she caught the brunettes weak body in her arms.  
Clarke's eyes were wide, and filled with shock, as she was holding the girl weak in her arms. The commander just jump in front of a bullet for her, Lexa saved her. 

Before the 2 men could shoot anyone else, Bellamy shot both of the guards in the head with his pistol. 

Clarke slowly, laid Lexa down on the floor, face first, so she could get to the wound on her back. 

The blonde quickly, used both hands, and put her hands on the bullet wound, trying to stop the blood. "Octavia I need Cloth now!" Clarke yelled, desperate to save her.  
About 25 minutes before now, Clarke would try to save her. But she wouldn't be this desperate to. 

"Bellamy, take the guard's key, and go save the rest of our people!" Clarke said, to the curly haired man. Bellamy then nodded in response. 

He ran as fast as he could towards the guard, grabbing the key without stopping, and immediately made his way to the room, where his people were being tortured. 

"Lexa, just stay with me. Your gonna be fine!" Clarke told her, with worry in her eyes. Lexa just closed her eyes, and nodded quickly, understanding what she was saying.

About 4 minutes later, Octavia came back with a towel. She gave it to the blonde, who started to put some of the towel inside the bullet hole. Which made Lexa hiss in pain.

Lexa has lost a lot of blood, and could barely move. At this moment, Lexa was thinking she couldn't make it.

"Clarke just go without me." Lexa let out between breaths, barely being able to breathe. "No! I'm not letting you die!" Clarke stated, keeping the towel, on the wound. 

Clarke didn't really understand why she wanted to save the commander so much, maybe it was because she developed a little bit of feelings for her, or maybe because Lexa just risked her life for the blonde. 

Lexa let out a shaky breath, while a tear rolled down her face. As Clarke was trying to save Lexa, Octavia went back to help Bellamy save the rest of there people.

"Heda you listen to me, you have to fight!" Clarke ordered, a tear now rolling down her face. And many more after. 

As Clarke looked down at her hands, she saw black blood. She didn't notice it before because she was so focused. 

Clarke looked at the blood with a confused look, she wanted to ask Lexa why this was, but that wasn't important right now. 

...

Octavia burst through the metal door, to where her people were tied up. Right when she entered, she look down at her feet to find Dr. Tsing laying dead on the floor, and a bullet in her heart. 

Octavia stepped over the body, and as she looked back up she spotted Bellamy laying on the floor.  
"Bell?" Octavia whispered, before Cage came out of no where with Abby, in front of him, and a gun pointed to the side of her head. 

...

Clarke was now sobbing, watching Lexa getting weaker. "C-clarke. Go save, your people." Lexa told her inbetween breaths. Clarke only started to cry more. "No! I am not leaving you here to die!" Clarke said through tears. "I deserve it, a-after I left you." Lexa gasped for air, closing her eyes.

"No don't say that. You came back." Clarke said, furrowing her eyebrows

...

Octavia put her hands in the air, and stayed quiet. "Don't talk. Your brother made that mistake, now he has a bullet in his brain." Cage said with an ugly smirk. At that Octavia began to silently cry, Octavia noticed that everyone else was dead silent up again the wall watching what's happening. 

Octavia swallowed, making sure not to make any noises. "Now if any of you talk I WILL put a bullet in your brain and Abby's." Everyone slightly nodded.

"Good. You all killed many of my people, and your all gonna get tortured for it, while I gather your bone marrow so my people can be on the ground. Not you worthless piece of shits, we've been here longer  
Not you!" Cage yelled, with a devilish smirk. 

Keeping the gun to Abby's head, Cage walked over to the metal table. "Lay on here now." Cage demanded, and without hesitation, Abby laid down on the table. "Good." Cage said pleased with himself. 

The evil man, strapped Abby to the table and pointed his gun at Octavia. "On the ground now." He looked at Octavia who was slowly sinking to her knees. "Give me your weapons." Cage ordered. Octavia then furrowed her eyebrows. She took out her sword slowly, and place it on the floor, she then grabbed her knife aswell and did the same thing. 

...

"Lexa the bleeding is slowing but you'll need more oxygen, and blood." Clarke told her, her hands still covered in black blood. 

Lexa slightly nodded, still thinking she's gonna die. "Your not gonna die, I have an idea. After the mountain people took the grounders blood, and put them in bags. We can find those bags, and find blood that matches yours.

...

Octavia kept her hands in the air, "I don't believe that those were just all of your weapons." Cage questioned, knowing the answer. Octavia always kept extra knives, and that's something Cage didn't know. 

Octavia kept his eyes on Cage, following his every move with piercing eyes. Octavia slowly grabbed another knife out of her belt and place it on the floor, this time Cage kicking it away. 

Octavia sighed, making a noise, she hoped that he wouldn't shoot her but he would come up close. Her plan worked. 

Cage kneeled in front of Octavia, pointing his gun at her, "was that a noise I just heard?" Cage asked angrily. Cage looked over the the sky people and said, "did you hear that too"? Cage started laughing, at nothing amusing. 

With Cage's head turned the other way Octavia took this chance to stab him in the neck. "You bitch!" Octavia shouted, and she quickly inserted her knife into the man's neck, which made everyone else gasp. 

Octavia pulled the knife out of her boot, she's hid an extra. Cage quickly used his had to cover the gash in his neck. He looked at Octavia like she was the devil, and he wanted to burn her, Cage looked so shocked. He reached for his gun but before he could Octavia stabbed him in the arm. making grunting noise. 

Octavia's breathing was heavy as she watched Cage take his last breath, and fall to the floor. He was dead. 

Octavia ran over to the long metal, table and released Abby. "Abby, Lexa was shot, and Clarke is trying to save her! Go right and then take 2 lefts!" Octavia said quietly eager, for this all to be over. 

Without saying anything, the doctor ran out the door, and over to Clarke, while Octavia freed the rest of her people. 

...

"Clarke!" Abby said, as she got on her knees beside her daughter. "Mom, I don't know if she c-can make it!" Clarke sobbed. "Yes she can, we need to get her to the medical area." 

"I'll go." Clarke then instantly ran over to the medical area, tracing back to when she was here to find where it is. 

Clarke got there in 1 minute, she grabbed a rolling bed, and an oxygen mask. 

It took her the same amount of time to get back to Lexa as it did to get to the medical area. 

As Clarke got back, she found the rest of her people. Octavia and Abby kneeling beside Lexa trying to save her, and the others, Raven, Wick, Monty, Jasper, Kane, Miller and Harper all up against the wall, clearly injured.

Clarke rolled the bed over to Lexa. Abby instantly grabbed the oxygen mask, and placed it over the commanders nose and mouth. 

"Help me lift her up, onto the bed." Abby said, looking at Octavia. Octavia slightly nodded her head, and slid her hands under Lexa's back and legs.

"1, 2, 3!" Octavia counted as they lifted Lexa's light weight body on the bed carefully with Clarke holding it steady keeping the cloth on the wound.

Clarke's breath was shaky, and rolled the bed with Lexa atop, not slow but not too fast. "Lexa you have to stay with me." Clarke said, very nervous. 

She could hear Lexa breathing, but barely. Lexa could hardly breath she was so weak, losing too much blood. Although Lexa is not giving up, she knows in her mind that her people need her. And she doesn't want to leave Clarke. Not ever again.

Lexa felt a tear roll down her face, at the though of losing Clarke, and her people.

-

Lexa was now in medical, laying on the bed with the oxygen mask on her face, with her eyes closed. Clarke right by her side. Octavia and Abby also went with Clarke and the brunette. While the others stayed back, to heal and to stay out of the way for Abby to save Lexa.

"We need to find black blood!" Clarke instantly said, looking at Octavia and Abby. 

Octavia and Abby glanced at each other, both knowing what they have to do. "Okay, me and Octavia will go look for the blood, Clarke you stay with her." Abby told her daughter, pointing to Lexa on the bed. 

Clarke nodded, with her hand closed together like she was praying. The blond grabbed a chair, and pulled it up next to the bed. 

Clarke started crying again, she really didn't want to lose Lexa either. 

...

Abby and Octavia found a room full of doctor equipment, which Abby stole, because she could use that back at the camp and for Lexa. 

"Abby come on." Octavia said as she stood between the door frames motioning to Abby to come her way. 

Abby jogged out of the door, and ran down the hall, Octavia following behind. "In here!" Abby notified Octavia, and opened the door.

Right when Abby saw what it was she froze with her mouth opened, looking shocked. "Abby?" Octavia question, before she looked inside the room, with the same facial expression.

The room was filled with bags of blood, hundreds of bags of blood. Each one of these bags are all people that the mountain people, have tortured and murdered. 

The bags were IV bags, some laying on tables, some were laying on the floor, while the others were hanging from the low ceiling. 

Abby covered her mouth with her right hand, imagining all of these people, dead and gone all because of the people who live in this cement place.

Octavia swallowed thickly, and felt uneasy. "We have to find the blood." Octavia told Abby looking at her, she could tell how uncomfortable she is. 

Abby nodded, and slowly walked through the door along with Octavia.  
"You check over there." Abby said, pointing her finger towards the left.

"Okay, tell me if you see anything." Octavia walked over to a table with stacks of blood. She sighed looking at the blood, wondering who's lives were lost, and who these people were.

Octavia snapped herself back, from wondering and realised again that Clarke needs her and Lexa needs her now. Octavia picked up a bag of blood, and felt that it was warm. She gasped and dropped the bag back on the other bags. 

As she did that she accidently knocked a different bag of red blood off the table, and it exploded when it reached contact with the floor. Abby instantly turned around to see Octavia staring at the puddle of blood. 

"Octavia!" Abby said, fast walking to her side looking at the brunette confused. "Um.. the blood I-it's still warm. Some of those bags are still warm." Octavia repeated herself nervously.

"This blood is fresh." Abby pointed out, "we can't do anything about that, we need to save the commander." 

Octavia nodded her head in Abby's direction, and continued looking. So far all they found was red blood, no black. "Where the hell is it?" Octavia growled. 

Abby sighed and looked further into the room, she opened up a cabinet which was filled with blood. Nothing.  
The doctor moved over to the left where another cabinet was, behind some blood, but noticed it was locked. 

"Octavia, come here." Abby ordered without looking at the warrior, and Octavia made he way over to Abby. "It's locked." Abby stated, "Look for a key." Abby told the other girl, and she started looking.

...

Clarke sat on the chair right next to the dying girl, with her elbows on her knees, and her knuckles together pressed to her lips. 

Lexa's eyes were close, and she was laying on her stomach. Clarke kept looking at Lexa praying in her head. Clarke owes Lexa, she may have left her at that mountain, but Lexa was right she does care, just like she told Clarke.

Clarke was listening to Lexa breathe, but a couple seconds later her breathing got slower, she could most definitely not make it without more blood. "Mom! Octavia you need to hurry up now!" Clarke yelled scared not knowing what to do anymore.

***  
Abby glanced at Octavia, and Octavia did the same. Without saying anything they looked for the key faster and harder. 

"Help me move this shelf!" Octavia demanded, there was blood everywhere which means the key could be under it or in it. Maybe not even in this room. 

Abby helped Octavia move the shelf. But what was behind it surprised them both. 

A small desk with a computer, and notepad with the people they killed and took there blood. These people were serious about keeping this a secret.

Octavia rushed behind the desk and opened each door until the got to the bottom. There were a bunch of files in the left drawer, so she lifted them up and there it was. The key. 

The warrior picked up the key and quickly tossed it over to Abby. The doctor ran over to the cabinet, and put the key in turning it to the right to open it. 

Abby used two hands and opened the cabinet, finding one IV bag of black blood. Without questioning, Abby grabbed the back, and ran out the room again with Octavia following behind. 

-

Abby hooked the commander up to the IV, now with the blood making its way into her body. She was getting stronger already. 

The curves of Clarke's mouth lifted up, hope in her eyes. "She's gonna be okay." Abby reassured her daughter, walking over pulling her into a tight hug. Clarke hugged her back, and nodded her head into her shoulder.

The mother and daughter pulled away, and looked at Octavia, "Thanks for helping save her." Clarke said to her friend, who gave a short lipped smile. "I'm gonna go help the others." Octavia said and ran down the hall.

-

10 minutes have passed, and Lexa's breathing was finally at its normal pace. 

Clarke got up out of her chair, and leaned over the brunette, taking in her beauty, and being grateful that she might actually survive. She was moments away from dying.

Clarke took a deep breath, hoping for the girl to wake up soon. 

After about 10 seconds, the commanders eyes fluttered opened. The first thing they landed on was Clarke. Green met blue, and blue met green, they both stared at eachother blissfully. 

"Clarke." Lexa muttered happiness filling her eyes at the sight of the girl she would do anything for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a doctor and I don't know a lot about being one, I don't even know if blood can be hot lmao.


	3. Care For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major character death
> 
> This chapter is a bit slower than the others, but after this the story will definitely get more interesting.

Clarke smiled as she looked down at Lexa, who was still laying in bed adjusting her eyes and processing what just happened. 

Clarke's smile was wide, and filled with happiness and relief. Lexa almost just died for Clarke, that shows that Lexa would do anything for Clarke. 

"Lexa." Clarke said with her hand resting atop of Lexa's head, comforting her. 

The brunette closed her eyes, smiling, grateful to here her voice. Happy that Clarke is alive, happy that she didn't die so she could protect Clarke. 

Clarke looked over at her mom who was smiling, at the sight of Lexa, and how happy her daughter looks. "Thank you mom." Clarke told her mother sincerely, and smiled at her. 

Abby walked over to Clarke, and wrapped her arms around her waist, while Clarke did the same. "I love you mom." 

"I love you too." Abby responded to her daughter, her eyes shut. 

A moment later Clarke and Abby pulled away from the hug, Clarke with tears in her eyes.

She wasn't just happy because Lexa is alive, she was also happy that her people are alive aswell, and that they succeeded. 

At the mention of her people, Clarke thought for a minute. Where's Bellamy? 

"Hey mom, can you stay here with Lexa for a minute?" Clarke asked her mom, furrowing her eyebrows.   
And without saying anymore Clarke was off, down the hallway. 

The blonde ran to where she last saw her people, the same hallway where Lexa was shot. They were all standing there, exept Octavia and Bellamy.

"How is she?" Asked Jasper, the first person to speak. "She woke up." Clarke plainly said noticing how tense everyone looks. "Where's Octavia?" Clarke asked looking at all of them. 

"She's in the torture room or whatever." Raven responded, and Clarke nodded.

Clarke made her way to the room where her people, were being drilled in the abdomen not that long ago.

She made her way slowly into the room, after hearing Octavia sobbing, next to Bellamy's body.

"Octavia?" Clarke asked fear filling her voice and eyes. "He... He's dead." Octavia said through sobs. Clarke gasped, and quickly made her way over to Bellamy's body.

She looked down, and saw a hole in his forehead, and his eyes wide open.   
The blonde felt tears roll down her face. Bellamy was like a bother to Clarke, and everytime someone she cares about dies, it's like being tortured and the pain never goes away.

"I'm so sorry." Clarke started to sob, and she took Octavia's hand squeezing it tightly. Octavia squeezed her hand back, using her thumb to rub the back of her hand, giving her comfort. 

"I just wanna be alone for a minute." Octavia said through tears, staring at her brother's dead body. Clarke nodded her head, and walked back out the door. 

Clarke reached the hallway, where her people were resting. "Hey you guys should go, go back to camp Jaha, find some weapons first just in case." Clarke suggested to them, as she was rounding the corner. 

"Clarke, some of us are still to weak." Raven told her wincing, she was one of the weak ones. "Okay, anyone who needs medical care follow me. The rest of you, go back to safety." Clarke ordered them, with nothing but a sad look. 

Clarke didn't say anything else, she walked away back towards medical. Raven, and Harper following behind.   
"You upset about Bellamy?" Raven asked, looking upset herself, after just remembering Bellamy being shot in the head by that psychopath.

"Yeah." Clarke answered in a small cracking voice, not even sure if Raven or Harper could hear her. "Me too, but people die down here, we just have to deal with it." That was hard for Raven to say, it was like her speaking with a lump in her throat. It was hard because it's true.

Clarke just sighed, and they didn't say anything else until they got to there destination. 

-

Raven was laying down onto a hospital bed, along with Harper a bed away. Abby hooked them up for a transfusion, so they could get more blood to be stronger. The doctor cleaned Harper, and Raven's wounds, so they don't get infected, and she stitched them.

Lexa was sound asleep, looking soft and peaceful, which made Clarke smile a little at the sight of the beautiful women before her. 

"I sent the others home." Clarke informed her mom who was cleaning the hospital tools, with water and a rag. "Where's Octavia?" 

"She's with B...Bellamy's body." Clarke choked out, holding back her tears. 

Abby slightly nodded her head, noticing how upset her daughter looks. She leaned down in front of where Clarke is sitting, and put a hand on her cheek. 

They looked into eachothers tearful eyes, "it's gonna be okay baby," Abby comforted her daughter, and a tear rolled down Clarke's face, in which Abby was quick to wipe away.

She couldn't stand to see her daughter sad, no mother could. But Abby knows Clarke has lost too much, first her father, and then wells, now Bellamy. No one should have to go through that, but Clarke is a fighter who always cares for the people she loves. And Abby knows that, she always has. 

A moment later, they heard a whimper from the girl right next to them. Lexa was still asleep.

"She's having a nightmare." Abby confirmed, as Lexa's eyes remained closed. The commanders breathing was becoming shaky, and she was turning her head from side to side, like she badly wanted to wake up but couldn't. 

Clarke quickly got up, and was at Lexa's side. The blond placed her hand onto Lexa's forearm, at the contact Lexa instantly jolted awake, never looking more frightened. 

Clarke had worry, and concern all over her face as Lexa frantically looked around the room breathing hard. "Hey, hey it's okay." Clarke tried soothing her. Moments later Lexa calmed down, but as she did she scrunched up her face in pain, as she realised she got shot not that long ago. 

"Shhh, your gonna be fine." Clarke told her, in a calming soft voice. "What were you dreaming about?" 

Lexa looked Clarke in the eyes, as if it would be embarrassing to tell her. She swallowed, and looked away from Clarke. "You, I-I was dreaming about you." Lexa said with tears forming in her green eyes. 

"What about me?"

"You were d-dying. And I couldn't save you. And then my people were dying, all falling to the ground, as bullets went through her body." Lexa stuttered, getting more upset at the thought. "I'm right here. You people are okay." Clarke nearly whispered, furrowing her eyebrows. 

Lexa took a deep breath, closing her eyes, nodding and slowly leaning back against the bed. "When can we leave? I need to get back t-to my p-people." Lexa struggled to say which made Clarke nervous, she doesn't want her to be in pain she doesn't want anyone to be in pain.

"Soon, once you get better." Clarke assured her, giving her a slight smile.   
"I'll be here all night. Right next to you." Clarke gripped her forearm again, gently rubbing it. 

Lexa relaxed into her touch, and smiled a little, "Thank you Clarke." The brunette looked at her with compelling soft eyes, she looks at Clarke like she's the only thing that matters in the entire world. 

Clarke most definitely notices.

"We should get to sleep," Clarke looked at Lexa and then to her mom.   
"I agree, I'll sleep on the bed to the commander's left," Abby informed the two women, while Clarke was already laying down on the bed to the right next to Lexa.

Before Abby climbed into bed, she turned the light off leaving the room very dark exept for the small lamp in the corner. 

"Goodnight Lexa, get some good rest." Clarke told Her, "Goodnight Clarke."  
Lexa responded in a bit of a raspy voice. 

-

Clarke woke up at 7:52 am, she looked at the clock, and yawned stretching her arms up in the air. Clarke blinked a few times, and looked over to see Octavia in one of the beds.

That is a relief to Clarke, now she knows Octavia is safe, and didn't run away. The blonde slowly got out of bed, and quietly went to her mom who was still sleeping. 

"Mom." Clarke whispered, trying to lightly shake her mom awake. "Hmm." Abby still had her eyes closed, but she sighed. 

"Mom wake up." Her daughter said a bit louder. This time Abby opened her eyes, and looked at her kid. "We need to check on Lexa, Raven and Harper." Clarke had pleading eyes, and her mother nodded in response.

"Alright, alright." Abby rubbed her eyes, and jumped out of bed. While Clarke went and woke up the others.   
She woke up Raven, Harper and Octavia so far.

She walked to the commanders side, "Hey, Lexa wake up." Clarke lightly shook her too. Nothing happened. "Lexa!" Clarke said with more force.   
Still no sound or movement. 

Clarke's heart started to race, and her breathing heavier. "Lexa please, wake up!" Clarke now yelled, and everyone else stared at her, while the look of sadness washed over her face.

Suddenly Lexa woke up gasping, and breathing hard. "C-clarke?" Lexa asked, as Clarke took a deep breath. 

"Lexa it's okay. I thought you were. Dead." Clarke told her, with a pause at the thought. "Sorry, I was just very very tired." Lexa tried to reassure her.

"I'm a lot better than I was." Lexa was talking about her wound, at that Clarke grinned. "I think I can walk now, I hope." Lexa pulled the blankets off of herself, and slowly put one foot on the ground, and then the other. 

Without thinking Clarke, grabbed her hand and pulled her the rest of the way up. Lexa tried to hide a smile, but she couldn't, and Clarke sure noticed. 

"Thanks." Lexa told Clarke, in a bright tone, and grinned at her. Clarke just returned the smile. 

Clarke let go of her hand, to let Lexa walk on her own. She started out slowly with her steps and went a bit faster. She was fine, no ache, or pain, she was steady. 

"It doesn't hurt, I can walk." Lexa smiled, at Clarke. "Your a great doctor, Ms. Griffin." Lexa praised Clarke's mother, which made Clarke chuckled a bit at the name Ms. Griffin. 

"Thank you, Heda." 

"We should get you some new clothes, and food before you walk anymore or faster. Your gonna need the nutrients." The blonde, told Lexa, which made her stop walking.

"I'll go get it." Octavia informed them, and she made her way down the hall to find what the commander needs.

About 10 minutes later, Octavia came back with cans of beans, bottles of water and some not yet expired fruit, on a tray. 

Lexa was laying in bed, with her back up again the wall, and looking better than ever. "Here." Octavia put the tray on Lexa's lap and sighed. 

The commander grabbed an apple and bit into it, humming at the feel of good food entering her mouth. Clarke grinned, and internally laughed at the hungry Lexa. 

Octavia went over to her bed, without eating and sat there staring at the wall. Abby walked over to sit by Octavia to comfort her.

"Are you gonna have some?" Lexa asked the blond sitting right next to her. 

"No, you, Harper, and Raven need it the most." 

"Clarke, you need to eat." Lexa told her, slightly concerned. "Lexa hand the tray over to Raven, and Harper. I'll eat what's left." She looked at her with pleading eyes. So Lexa just sighed, and handed the tray over to the girls next to her.

"Let me check your stitches." Clarke lifted part of Lexa's shirt up, and she turned over for Clarke to examine the wound.

The scars looked fine, and in place which made Clarke smile. "It's not infected, but I'm gonna clean it so it doesn't get infected." Clarke explained and Lexa nodded her head.

Clarke grabbed a damp rag, and soap so she can clean the bullet wound. She gently placed the rag down, right next to the wound on her back. 

She then wiped around it, so she wouldn't mess up the stitches. "Does this hurt?" Clarke asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"No." Lexa plainly answered. "Good." 

Clarke pulled her shirt back down, and Lexa rolled over so her back was against the wall. "Thank you." Lexa looked Clarke in the eyes, and smiled a little. 

"No problem," Clarke returned that smile. 

"Here commander." Raven handed the tray back to Lexa, in which Lexa handed it to Clarke, "It's your turn to eat." 

All that was left on the tray is a can of brown beans, and 2 water bottles. Clarke slightly nodded her head, and began to eat. A few minutes later, Clarke handed the try over to her mom, with a bottle of water, and half a can of beans.

"Harper, Raven, are you feeling better?" Clarke asked to the two girls, who look much better. "Yes very, I still ache a bit but I'm okay." Raven told her.

"Me too."

"Me three." Harper said, Lexa following behind. At that Clarke smiled.

"Get some rest." Clarke ordered Lexa, and she pulled the fake white fur covers, up to Lexa's chest, tucking her in. Clarke looked at Lexa, who was trying to hide a smile. Clarke likes taking care of Lexa, she likes taking care of everyone. But Lexa saved her life, and when she's around Lexa, she gets a butterfly feeling in her stomach, and feels the need to care for her.

-

This time Lexa is the first to wake up. It's 7:46 am, and they are still in mount weather. 

She reached her arms up in the air, and stretched making a pleasurable grunt noise. While everyone is sleeping, Lexa pulled the covers off of her body, and turned to the left to where her legs are now dangling off the bed. 

One step, two step. Lexa is now standing barefoot on the ice cold tile floor. She took a deep breath, putting one foot in front of the other. 

She began walking slowly, and then she sped up the pace. The wound on her back is healing very well, and Lexa is grateful that Clarke is part doctor, and has a doctor mom.

Lexa swallowed, as she started walking her normal pace. Nothing hurt, nothing ached, she was fine. Lexa grinned, and started jogging across the floor, and still nothing.

At the sound of her feet hitting the floor, Clarke woke up in a gasp. She flung herself upwards, and all she found is Lexa looking at her dumbfounded. 

Lexa felt a little embarrassed that her feet woke up the sleeping beauty, but she needed to get back to walking, and running. She needs to get back to her people.

"Lexa?" Clarke had a confused look planted on her face. "Um... I-I just wanted to see if I could walk more." Lexa tried to explain, why is she so worried about what Clarke might think?

"Hold on." Clarke climbed out of bed, and made her way behind Lexa. She lifted the back of her shirt up, and examined the stitched up bullet wound. "It's not infected. Does it hurt?" 

"No, I can't feel anything. I'm okay." Lexa reassured Clarke. "Can we go back, home?" 

"Yes." Clarke answered Lexa, and she turned around. With a happy smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're going home! :)


	4. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't have much clexa interactions, but it's feelsy af
> 
> They will see each other again next chapter.

Harper, Lexa, Clarke, Abby, Raven, and Octavia have all just exited Mt. Weather. Abby has a bag of medical supplies that they could use at camp Jaha, while Clarke is carrying a bag of guns. 

"Clarke?" Lexa said getting Clarke's attention. They stood their in front of Mt. Weather, taking in the air and flowers around them. The joys of being outside. "Yes?" 

"Where are you gonna go?" Lexa asked Clarke, a hint of sadness filling her voice. She doesn't want to leave Clarke, and she remembered a couple days ago before heading into battle, she said that Clarke should go with her to the capitol. 

Clarke looked Lexa in the eyes, she saw the sadness filling them. And Clarke herself doesn't wanna leave Lexa. But she doesn't want to leave her people either. 

Clarke looked away, towards the grass for second before answering. Lexa's eyes still on her. "Camp Jaha." Clarke told Lexa. 

Clarke swallowed after she answered, a feeling of hurt in her stomach, as she watched Lexa's sad look. The commander was hoping that Clarke would go with her. Lexa had tears forming in her eyes, she looked at the ground, and turned away. 

"I'm sorry." Clarke said, he voice cracking. "Don't be. I get it, you have to be with your people. I have to be with mine." Lexa reasoned, looking back up at the blonde girl. 

She forced a small smile. "we should get going." Abby said, looking between Clarke and Lexa. They both sighed, and Lexa blinked away her tears.

They all started walking down the hill in silence. By foot it would take atleast 6 hours to get back to Camp Jaha. 

-

They are half way there. Throughout the walk they have been taking turns on carrying the semi-heavy bags, so their arms don't hurt. 

"You can use one of our horses to get back to Polis." Clarke turned to look at Lexa, who just nodded her head, "thanks." Clarke looked down at the ground, thinking about not seeing the commander for awhile.

She knows she has only known her for a bit more than a week, but she relates to her. She likes talking to someone that really understands her.

They are both leaders, that would do anything for there people. Hell, Clarke would have betrayed Lexa back at the mountain if it meant safely saving her people. They have both lost loved ones. Clarke lost her father and best friend, Jake and Wells. And Lexa has lost Costia, and probably her parents.

Heavy lies the crown. They both make hard decisions that no one there age should have to make. And sometimes it's haunting. The things they've done, that had to be done that they didn't want to be done. 

Nobody really talked much, most of the way there. Especially Lexa, she didn't know what to say. She just wanted Clarke. She kept telling herself that love is weakness but she doesn't believe it anymore. She loves her people, and what would Polis be if she didn't? 

Harper and Raven would have a conversation here and there, in which Clarke, Abby, and sometimes Lexa would join in on but mainly it was silent. 

-

Clarke, Abby, Raven, and Harper are back home while Lexa is here too about to leave. 

Abby, Raven, and Harper went inside the ark, instantly going to sleep because they have been walking so much. Even if it's 5:20pm. 

Lexa and Clarke's feet feel like they are going to fall off, and right now Lexa is feeling very grateful for horses. 

The blonde and brunette, made there way over to the horse stable. Clarke opened the door, revealing a white already groomed horse. She guided the horse out by the reigns. 

Lexa pat the horse, taking in its beauty. "What's her name?" Lexa asked breaking the silence. "Alicia."  
Clarke answered with confidence, because she named the horse. "That's a beautiful name." Lexa admired the horses, posture, and height. She has ridden horses since she was a kid, and she has always loved them. Horses never made her weak.

Clarke half smiled for a quick second, and handed the reigns over to Lexa.  
Lexa hopped onto the back of the horse, and she looked down at the blonde, she looked in her eyes. Damn, she's gonna miss Clarke. Her smile, her confidence, her intelligence. Lexa doesn't know when they will see each other again but she hopes someday. Soon. "May we meet again." Lexa had tears in her eyes, and she curved her lips up slightly. 

"We will." Clarke said her eyes becoming glossy. Lexa looked ahead, and took a deep breath.

Clarke pat the horse a couple times and Lexa was off. The horse ran fast, as Lexa was determined to get back to her people. She needed to be with her people, but she wanted to be with Clarke. 

Clarke makes her smile, and she never smiles. She doesn't really have any friends besides Anya or Indra. Anya and Lexa are close, but Indra and Lexa usually only talk about war because Indra is always in a bad mood.

Anya and Lexa love to train together. Anya was Lexa's mentor, and later Lexa became better which made Anya happy but mad at the same time. Anya enjoyed being the stronger one, but once Lexa became commander she couldn't take her down.

On Lexa's ride to Polis all she could think about is Clarke, she should be thinking about her people but her mind is just filled with the girl she can't get enough of. 

Lexa doesn't want to call what she feels for Clarke love. She doesn't know if she could ever say that one syllable word again. Not after Costia, but right now she feels something strong. 

Clarke floods her mind, maybe Lexa just wants someone to hold, someone to call hers, someone to spend the rest of her life with. Instead of planning battles, and sitting on her throne as if that's all she does. She wants more she needs more. 

-

After about 2 and a half ours, Lexa made it to Polis. She hasn't been without her people for this long in years, and she really has missed them. 

She rode the walking horse into the gates of Polis and it is around 8pm. Her guards opened the gates for her and didn't say anything like usual.

There was a few people outside taking care of there stands, where they offer people food and other things, but that's it.

Lexa rode the horse over to the stable, and put Alicia in an extra empty, stable room. 

"Good girl." Lexa said to the beautiful horse, patting her softly. Lexa closed the door so Alicia can't leave. And she made her way into the candle like building.

She sighed, out of sadness and exhaustion. She was missing Clarke, even though she was just with her a couple ours ago. 

The commander made her way up to her room. She opened the door, and jumped as she saw a tall bald man sitting on her fur coated bed. 

"Titus." Lexa scolded, and the man got up, and faced her. "What are you doing in here?" She squinted her eyes, in suspicion. "Heda. I came in here to see if you were back yet. I saw you weren't and I was just worried about you." Titus said in calm voice, and plain look. 

"I was shot. In the back... Clarke saved me. That's why I was gone." Lexa only looked at floor, and she felt a another wave of sadness wash over her at the mention of Clarke. 

"Clarke? The leader of skaikru?" Titus asked a bit annoyed. "Commander, why are you sad?" He asked curiously.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Lexa walked around him, blinking her eyes a couple times. "No! Your not fine!" Titus raised his voice. 

"Please, just leave we will talk in the morning." Lexa shook her head.  
The bald man now looked a bit mad.  
He needs Lexa to tell him. He looks out for her. And the last thing he wants is for her to be in love again.

After Titus left with a scoff. Lexa took her shoes off, undid her messy braided hair, and snuggled herself under the covers in her dark room.  
She sighed, her breath shaky. She wanted Clarke, she just wants her.

Lexa felt a tear roll down her face and she quickly wiped it away. "Just go to sleep." Lexa told herself as more tears fell down her face. She can't remember the last time she cried, she has always fought the need but right now the need is winning. 

She misses Clarke, and the thought of being without her, not knowing she's really safe and has everything she wants... It haunts Lexa. It may sound cheesy, but when was the last time Lexa really felt this way. About anyone or anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I named the horse Alicia!


	5. Missing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No clexa interactions in this chapter but their will be soon ;) 
> 
> This fanfic will get more interesting as the story progresses.
> 
> Comment :)

Clarke's POV:

I'm sitting there on my bed, looking at all of the scabs on my throbbing red feet from walking too much. My mom's feet hurt like hell too, she came to me complaining about it, along with Raven and Harper as if I can do anything about it exept rub lotion on it which they are capable of doing themselves.

I sighed thinking about Lexa. But why? Yes, she saved my life, and then I saved hers. But why am I thinking about her so much? She left on one of our horses yesterday and I hope she got back safely, I mean of course she did she's the commander, she can handle anything.

I laid back onto my furry bed, and rubbed my eyes. Damn, I'm tired. It is 7:30am and usually I would be up earlier but after all of that walking, umm.. no way.

-

"Lexa! No please don't hurt her!" I screamed at Cage as he held a gun up to the side of her head. "Oh Clarke, you have no idea how long I've been trying to capture, oh precious commander here." I started to sob, and beg but the evil man didn't listen. "No weapons, has a gun to her head. Perfect." I watched him smile at me. Teasing me but yet he's not.

"Please. Just let her go!" I yelled as if it would work. "Nope. Sorry, can't do that. She's the only thing stopping us from killing them all, with our guns one by one." He cracked his neck, and talked slowly.

"No, I am!" I yelled trying to look more fierce than vulnerable. "Well, then I guess I'll just have to kill you too!" Cage laughed, an evil laugh. 

Cage kicked Lexa behind her knees making her fall to the floor, kneeling. I looked into Lexa's green, scared eyes. I couldn't bare the thought of her dead. I can't stand to see her this way. I just can't.

"Any last words Clarke before I blow her brains out?" Cage asked, I'm not even sure if he's kidding or not.

I waiting a few second, as I was beginning to open my mouth all I heard is Lexa's frightened voice. "Clarke." BANG! 

Lexa's body fell to the floor, her eyes wide open and a hole through her head. 

-

"Nooo!" I screamed, and jolted awake. My breathing is hard and unsteady. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I frantically looked around the room.   
Looking for something. Lexa.

"Clarke!?" I looked over to see my mom running towards me, I sighed realizing and remembering everything that has happened these past few days. "Mom, I'm fine, just a nightmare." I said looking at my hands. Why are they shaking? I thought to myself. 

"Are you sure your okay?" Abby asked standing in front of my bed. "Yes, I just... Nothing I'm fine." Clarke almost said she really misses Lexa but it's too soon for that. "Okay, well I'm here if you need me." Abby said confused and walked away.

I took a deep breath to clear my thoughts. I wanna see Lexa again, I wish I could've seen the way she looks at me before we had to go our separate ways. 

I got up off the bed and put on slippers, it's something that's not too hard on my feet and is comfy. 

Sinclair is serving breakfast right now, when he's not fixing something then he's helping volunteer, which I am grateful for. Sinclair has always been kind and caring for everyone, and he's like a father to Raven.

I turned around with my tray of scrambled eggs, bacon and French toast. The brunette with tan skin is sitting at the table alone eating. "Hey Raven." I greeted her, sliding in the seat across from her. "Hey Clarke, what's up?" She asked a warm smile spreading across her face.

"Nothing really." Clarke said not in the mood for joy. Clarke stared at her plate of food, and sighed. "Hey what's wrong?" Raven asked, placing her hand onto Clarke's. "Nothing. It's nothing, I'm just... Thinking." Clarke came up with the word. She couldn't tell anyone that it's Lexa, she's missing, it's Lexa who is clouding her mind. 

"Okay, well if you wanna talk about it I'm here," Raven rubbed the back of her hand with her thumb. "Thanks."

-

Lexa's POV

I looked at all of the bored ambassadors, sitting on there chairs waiting for me to speak. I didn't know what to say, I would like to say that I want Clarke here with me. I would like to say that I'm tired of always talking about war. But I am the commander and I have a duty I need to fulfill. 

I cleared my throat and began, but didn't expect what came out... "Ambassadors, I know we haven't had good encounters with the sky people. But they saved my life, and I want to make them the 13th clan." People were shaking there heads, not fond of the idea. "Heda, they have slau-" I cut them off, not wanting to hear a bullshit reason, as to why we shouldn't accept them.

"If anyone tries to object, then you can meet me on the balcony to discuss." People here have seen what I'll do when I get disrespected, more-so when they try to disrespect Clarke of the sky people. 

"This is final." I raised her hand signalling for everyone to leave. After the door was shut, I sighed and looked over to Titus who is giving me nothing but a hard glare. I don't care what he's about to say.

"Heda, you can't do this. People won't agree." Titus begged, "I don't care, the sky people are in this with us." This had to happen, for everyone.

"Your gonna make the people who burned our warriors alive, the peo-" they were defending themselves. "I sent our people to kill them, they were defending themselves." I said in a harsh voice, which made Titus lower his head.

"We are accepting them. That's final." I got up, and went to my room. I didn't want to hear anymore of Titus, he annoys me, and gets on my nerves but he's protecting me, he's also the only flamekeeper. 

I just had to think. Can I trust them? Will they harm my people? Soon they will be my people, I hope. The real question is, will they trust me after I betrayed them? Only Clarke knows, as far as I know.

I grabbed a piece of paper, and pencil I found, and I wrote a letter to the sky people saying. 

I have took into consideration your time on the ground. Yes you have done bad things to my people, but I have done bad things to yours. We are living on the ground together, what's the point of fighting? I would like your people, to become my people, I want skaikru to become the 13th clan." 

Lexa.

I made my way over to one of my guards, on a horse. "Give this to Clarke of the sky people." I watched him take off on the horse. I seriously hope they will agree. 

-

It has been a week since I have seen Clarke, and each day I miss her more and more. It's hard to even remember my life without her, she just stepped into my life, and I had always told myself that I will never love or have feelings for anyone again. I guess I was wrong. 

What really is concerning me is I haven't gotten a letter back or a message. The guard hasn't even came back. He should have came back with the news 5 days ago. 

I rubbed my eyes with the palm of my hands, stress filling my body. I thought of the options I had, said someone else out or myself. 

It had to be me. I had to see what's going on, I'm the commander no one can defeat me. Is what I like to think.

I grabbed all the armor I needed, and two swords. Usually I use one but right now, I'm in need for two. I also I've a couple of knives hidden, just in case I need to kill anyone with them from a distance.

I made my way over to the horse stables, before that I put Indra in charge for now. I trust Indra, she's committed and smart. I told her what happened and of course she objected, for me to go. But I can't stand that fact that Clarke could be in trouble. And it hit me. Clarke. The reason I'm about to risk my life. For the second time for her.

I walked Alicia, the white horse Clarke lent me, before I came back to polis out of her stable. I hopped onto the sattle, the reigns tight in my grip. "Ha!" I grunted, and the horse, was off.

Clarke's POV

The ice nation. I remember Lexa telling me about Costia, how the queen of the ice nation captured and tortured Costia. And there is no way they know my... Feelings toward the commander. 

Back before Mt. Weather, I would always get this.. this feeling in me, when I was in her presence. It wasn't a bad feeling, but I was a bit confused on what they were. I didn't think I was able to convince myself that maybe I was in love with her.   
Maybe I always have been. Maybe that's why I have missed her so much, maybe that's the real reason I was so desperate to save her.

"Clarke. You haven't been the same since Mt. Weather." I snapped my head up from staring at my food, to my mom. "What do you mean?" I asked even though I know the answer. "I mean the-" Boom! My ears rang, as I was laying unconscious on my back. 

A bomb, a bomb has exploded right on Camp Jaha. But from who?


	6. Safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction will probably end in lots of cliff hangers ;)

Lexa's pov

"What the hell was that?" I asked myself, after hearing a large boom.  
I hope Clarke is okay, she has to be. Alicia, the horse was startled by the noise, which made her struggle. I gripped the reigns harder and turned her back, so we could go the direction of Camp Jaha.

"Heeya!" I yelled making Alicia run even more. I had to get there faster, I couldn't bare the thought of Clarke being dead, not even injured. 

20 minutes later, and the sight caught me by surprise, and disbelief. People are running around everywhere, some people laying on the ground injured and others completely dead. Where the hell is Clarke? I have to know she's okay. 

I hopped off the horse and tied her to a tree, far enough away from this tragedy. I frantically ran towards the ark. Piece's of it are spread all around it and there is a giant hole in it. Who the hell did this? I know. I know who it is.

"Hey! Have you see Clarke?" I asked a long haired handsome looking boy, who looks 17, and is carrying a girl who is either 18 or younger in his arms, I don't know if she's Breathing or not.

"Last time I saw her she was in the ark." The boy told her, out of breath, he then kept running a frantic look on his face. Obviously determined to save the girl. A look of horror washed over the commanders face. In the ark?! Where a bomb, or something hit it?!

I pulled out my 2 swords, and ran towards the ark, running past anyone in my way. There was debris in the air which was making it uncomfortable and hard to breath but I had to see Clarke. 

People looked at me confused as they ran by, not knowing why I am here, but I don't care. They can think all they want, but they only thing I am determined to do right now is save Clarke Griffin. 

I made it into the destructed ark, looking around for the blond I would do anything for. "Clarke!?" I yelled but heard nothing in response. My eyes became glassy, and my mind filled with sadness, of what happened here and who did it. Of who did this to Clarke.

I heard foot steps coming my way, as they thumped against the metal. "Cl-" I was about to say Clarke, but instead it was someone else. The girl has pale white skin and brown hair. This isn't Clarke, I have to keep looking. 

The ark looks and sounds empty. All I hear is my own footsteps, making a clink noise against the metal. "Clarke?!" I asked again this time my voice echoing throughout the ark. 

Without knowing it my hands started to shake, of course this beautiful, strong, intelligent women comes into my life, and then gets snatched away. Why though? Why do I keep losing and losing the people I want to spend my life with?

The ark is starting to get darker and darker, as I go deeper into it. Still the sound of nothing fills the air.  
Crack! I look down at my feet to only see a plastic cup, I accidently just stepped on and is now cracked. 

"This must be where people were eating," I said to myself. Damn, this place is big. I walked past the looks like, cafeteria. Exploring my way through, I notice uphead a dark red jacket. This is Raven's jacket, I slung it over my shoulder, so I can give it back to her. Assuming she's alive.

I stopped in my tracks, as I saw faint yellow, it looks like hair. My eyes widened, and I ran over to the body laying on the floor. I knelt down next to the body, Clarke's body. I didn't care how loud that might have been, there is no one here, but me and Clarke, and right now Clarke is all that matters. 

I used my hand, and caressed the side of her cheek, tucking a strand of yellow hair behind her small ear.   
She better be alive, she has to be. I thought to myself. I put my pointer and middle finger together, softly pressing it against the pulse in her neck.

It's beating. But not fast enough, I have to get her to safety. A tear rolled down my cheek, I can't believe this happened. Why are they always wanting to kill the ones I... I the ones that are very important to me?

I slid my hands under her back, and her legs, getting a good grip before picking her up. Luckily she's not that heavy. I carried her out of the ark jogging, she's still not awake yet. And the air is getting worse, she won't wake up if she's here for too long.

I held my breath, and ran as fast as I could holding Clarke out of this area, and to Alicia the horse. I placed Clarke onto Alicia, and then myself. I wrapped my arms around the unconscious girl, and held onto the reigns.

"Go!" I yelled, and Alicia started running fast. "You'll be okay." Lexa got out in a shaky breath, even though Clarke can't hear her. 

After about 20 minutes of running, I spotted the long haired boy and the girl he was holding sitting in the woods. Should I just keep going? I asked, but no I can't. I stopped on the horse, and looked down at the crying boy. 

"Excuse me?" I said getting his attention, he used his sleeve and wiped away the tears on his turquoise jacket. "Y-yes?" He asked through tears.

"Is she..?" I trailed my words, about to ask if she's alive. But I know he knows what I mean. 

"Yes. It's just I, I have no where to go, I don't know how to save her." The boy sobbed, I nodded my head slightly understanding, I know how he feels.   
"Is Clarke okay?" He asked, looking at the blond on the horse. "She's fine. Or she will be, just like that pretty girl in your lap." I reassured him, and I know they both will be okay. 

He Smiled a little, and kissed the girl in his arms on the cheek. "What's your name?" I asked, as he looked back up at me. "Finn. Finn Collins. And this is Emma." The boy introduced himself, and the girl-Emma. 

"I'm commander Lexa. And I will send you back help, some men with horses will come and find you, and they will bring you back to Polis." It was the least I could do for them, he really cares about her, just like I do of Clarke. 

"Thank you so much!" Finn exclaimed, I nodded my head, and off I went on the horse.

-

I rode into the gates of Polis, making my way over to the stables. I hopped off the horse, and put her into the stable. I picked up Clarke, holding her in my arms. "You're okay." I whispered to her. She is gonna be okay, I know it.

I quickly took her into the infirmary, laying her onto a soft bed, slowly and carefully. A nurse came over right after she saw, and asked, "Heda, what happened to her?" 

"She's unconscious, please save her." I begged trying to keep a steady voice. I can't let anyone see me break down, it would be portrayed as weak. But sometimes all I wanna do is break down and cry, just let everything I'm feeling out.

"Yes, yes of course." The nurse, moved to the side of Clarke, measuring the beat of her pulse, and making sure she's breathing right.

"She'll be okay. Her injuries aren't that bad. She has a broken arm, and concussion but she will be okay." The nurse reassured me. Thank god. I smiled, and I couldn't stop, I feel like a damn fool, but Clarke is alive and that's all that matters right now.

The blond is laying on the fur bed, with a blanket over her. When will she wake up? I thought to myself, but whenever she does I'll be here. 

An hour later...

Finn the boy from the woods has arrived with Emma, still unconscious but she'll be okay. Her injuries can't be any worse than Clarke's.

Emma was laying down on a fur bed, while Finn watched over her. 

I got up off my chair, and made my way over to the teenage boy. "Finn," I said, making him jump a bit at the surprise of my voice. "Commander, I wanna say thank you again for saving me and Emma." Finn thanked me again, and I gave him a slight smile. 

"I see Emma is still unconscious... Clarke is too." My eyes met with the ground, damn I'm worried, she needs to wake up. I know she's alive, but I want her to stay that way.

Apparently Finn saw my sorrow, and he reassured me the same way I reassured him. "If Emma is going to be okay, Clarke is going to be okay." Finn ran his fingers through his long dark hair, and gave me a warm worried smile. "I hope so."

3 hours later.

I haven't left the infirmary for hours, and Clarke still is in deep.. deep sleep. Here and there I would talk to Finn, and sometimes I would talk to my people around here but mostly I was beside Clarke. I won't ever leave her again.

I sat on my wooden chair, my breath a little shaky from nervousness. I grabbed Clarke's hand, and held it tight. Being there for her is all I can do for now. I intertwined our fingers together, I don't know how Clarke would feel about this but I don't care, she needs me. 

I used my other hand and put it against my forehead, please, please Clarke wake up! Those words screaming in my head, as each second, minute, hour past the more scared I would get. Usually I don't get scared or emotional but right now I'm all of those things. What is it that I feel for her?

A few minutes later, after sitting here in silence, blue eyes fluttered open. I quickly stood up, and leaned over Clarke, her beautiful eyes staring back at me. I laughed, and smiled out of joy. She's awake, she fucking awake! 

This moment brings me back to when I got shot. Clarke was by my side, and when I woke up she was standing over me, a smile plastered on her face. Does she feel the same way for me?

"Lexa?" Clarke's voice is a bit hoarse but she got that one syllable word out, the word I want her to say. My name. "I'm here."


	7. Who Did It?

Clarke's POV

I looked into the glorious green eyes above me, she's here, it's Lexa. I don't know where I am, and I don't know how I got here, or even what happened. But I know the person I've been missing like crazy is standing above me.

"Clarke, y-you're okay." Lexa told me, I guess I am. And that's when everything flooded back to my mind. The bomb that hit the ark. Who did it? Where are my friends?

My faced turned to concern and worry, "Clarke, you okay?" Lexa asked but I ignored the question. I leaned up making Lexa back away confused, I hadn't noticed we were holding hands until she backed away... She was with me the whole time while I was in here wasn't she? Just like I was for her.

"I-I have to find my friends!" I sat up quickly and panicked looking around, I need to find them. "Where am I?" I wondered looking toward the flustered Commander. "Polis. I live here." She simply said, this is the same place Lexa asked me to go to with her. 

For a moment I calmed down, and looked around. I could obviously tell this is the infirmary, and by people's positivity and smiled, they like it here. I so badly would want to stay with Lexa, but I can't do that until I know my friends are okay.

As I was looking around the room I spotted an ol' friend. Finn Collins, we have been friends ever since we got to the ground, and I recognize the girl laying in the bed, Emma. Finn has had a crush on her for god knows how long.

My feet dangled over the side of the bed, I'm still in the same clothes as yesterday, in which they are dirty as hell but I don't care. As I was about to fully get off the bed Lexa stopped me. "Clarke, you need to rest!" Lexa said worriedly, "no, I need to find my people." I said sternly. 

I wanna tell Lexa how much I really missed her, how much I wanna be with her. But my people comes first, a tragedy happened recently, and I have no clue who's alive and who isn't. 

I looked over to Finn who is sitting next to an unconscious Emma. His legs spread apart while on the chair, and he's leaning over on his resting elbows. He looks so scared, and worried. I know how he feels, I've been through this situation so many times, I've lost count. 

I looked back to Lexa who's eyebrows are furrowed, and her eyes sad. "I'm gonna go talk to Finn." I got up off of the bed, and walked past Lexa without saying anything, leaving her dumbfounded. I actually felt bad, but I didn't have time for... Feelings.

I walked my way over to the sad boy, sitting on a wooden chair beside the girl he would do anything for. "Finn," I got his attention, he snapped his head up towards my direction.  
"Clarke, hey your alive." He stood up with a small smile. 

I nodded my head, and smiled back. "Do you remember what happened at the ark not too long ago?" I asked curious. I looked into Finn's brown eyes, they are now filled with sadness at the never forgotten memory. 

"Umm... Well a bomb went off on the ark. Lots of people died, but lots of people survived. They are out there." Finn explained, a wave of confusion now washed over Finn and Clarke's faces. They have spent so much time thinking about there friends, but who set off the bomb? 

"Who set off the bomb?" Clarke asked, going through her mind on who it could be. All she thought of was the grounders, it can't be the Mt. People we took care of them, and my people wouldn't try and kill each other.

I turned around, a glare upon my face. I hadn't realized how close Lexa was standing. "Clarke-" I cut Lexa off, I didn't want to hear any one her excuses. It has the be her people.. right?

"You.. did you bomb the ark?" I asked out of disbelief, Lexa betrayed me at the mountain, and then saved my life why would she try to kill me? Or maybe she's just trying to take out my people. Makes sense?

"No, w-why would you think that?" Lexa asked obviously upset by my assumption. "The Mt. People are gone, and my people wouldn't bomb each other.. that leaves your people Lexa!" I raised my voice, I can't believe she would do this. Finn quickly got up, and touched my shoulder attempting to calm me down, but I forcefully pushed his hand away.

"No! I know who did it!" Lexa raised her voice back, sending a wave of confusion over me. "What do you mean you know?!" I spat moving closer. "It wasn't me! It wasn't trikru, but it was the grounders.. a clan." Lexa tried to explain, but what clan? Isn't she in control of all of them?

"Clarke, can we please talk in private?" Lexa asked looking down, I swallowed, and nodded my head, "yes." 

Lexa began walking out of the infirmary, me following behind, my mind processing who it could be. Lexa led me into the Polis tower, neither of us talking on the way there. 

We walked over to the the human controlled elevator, Lexa clicked the button indicating that we wanna go up. The door opened, Lexa stepped aside, to let me go first, her coming in after. 

"Clarke?" Lexa asked almost in a whisper, "what?" I didn't look at her and my face is stern. I need to know the truth. "I would never hurt you." Lexa said in a small cracking voice. I clenched my jaw, eyes becoming glossy. I turned my head over to look at the commander, her green eyes are sad, and a frown is planted on her face.

"Mhm." Was all I said, and I could see the hurt on her face. A part of me believes her, another part of me doesn't. Lexa swallowed, and clenched her jaw, looking away from me. 

The elevator door opened, and I walked past Lexa through the frames of the doors. Lexa walked faster, ahead of me to show me the way. We walked down a long hallway until she stopped in front of a large room. "This is my room." Lexa stated, as she opened the doors and walked in. 

The room is beautiful, and big. There is a couch, and a lazyboy chair on one side of the room, and on the other a big furry bed with beautiful head boards at the top and bottom of the bed. Past the bed in a room on the left must be the bathroom. 

I quietly looked around, obviously wowed by the beauty of her room. I walked over to the book shelf next to her couch, and ran my fingers along them. Most of them covered in dust, but this is like having a real home.

"I kept a room, a lot like this one, locked because I was hoping that you would wanna move in. At some point." The brunette said in a small voice. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad living in a beautiful place like this, with a big room and privileges that I didn't get on the ark.

I turned around and nodded my head. "Maybe someday." That was all I said, which made Lexa nod in understanding. I walked over closer to Lexa, a stern look now plastered on my face. "Who tried to kill my people?" 

Lexa looked me in the eyes, and took a deep breath. "The Ice Nation." That was all she said, and I had a confused look on my face. "The Ice Nation? The people who tortured and killed Costia?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows. 

I could see more hurt placed on the commanders face, at the mention of Costia. She swallowed and nodded her head, "yes."

"H-how? How did they make a bomb that powerful?" I wondered, and Lexa wondered for a second too. "Because they must have found gun powder from Mt. Weather or something." Lexa answered. 

"Mt. Weather, yes that makes sense." I affirmed my face now softer as I looked at the beautiful women in front of me. Lexa looked down, thinking to herself, until a dangerous idea popped into her head.

"We're going to go to war against the Ice Nation for this. I don't care if I have an alliance with them." Lexa looked back up at me, her eyes hard. Before I could answer she spoke again.

"But I'm gonna need your people to become the thirteenth clan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will they do about the Ice Nation? ;)


	8. Bow To Me

Clarke looked at Lexa with soft yet hard eyes. War... Is that what Lexa really wants? 

"War?" Clarke asked wanting confirmation, and Lexa nodded her head, her face stern and head up. "Yes. But I want to make the skaikru the thirteenth clan." Lexa looked into Clarke's thinking eyes. 

"How would we do that?" Clarke wondered, "bow down to me." Lexa said her mouth in a straight line. "That's it?" Clarke raised an eyebrow. "It's also a ceremony, all of the ambassadors are their, you get dressed as a grounder while I dress up to." The brunette explained not taking her eyes off of the beautiful girl in front of her. 

Clarke thought for a moment, would that mean sky crews protection is under Lexa? Is this the best for her people? Yeah, maybe it is the best. They would have more protection and an alliance. They are both sick of fighting with each other, and they have had peace since Mt. Weather which is very good. Clarke knows she has to do this. For her people, but.. also for herself.

"Okay. We'll do it, if it means protection for my people." Clarke looked into the softened green eyes in front of her. "Thank you, Clarke." Lexa slightly smiled and nodded her head.   
"When do we do it?" Clarke asked, not angry anymore, "In a few hours, I have to get everything set up."

-

Clarke just finished getting all dressed up as a grounder, she has a metal looking yellow and red dress on, her hair braided in the back, and war paint. 

She took a deep breath, and slid her hands down the side of her dress. 

The women in the other room started singing, and that's when Clarke walked through the doors that were opened just for her. She is walking down a straight red carpet, keeping her eyes forward through the dark room, trying not to look at the ambassadors beside her watching.

She made it to the end of the carpet, and looked up to the commander who is looking down at her with soft eyes. Damn she looks so beautiful, they both thought. Clarke looks so breathtaking, it drifted Lexa off into space. Clarke has always been so beautiful and so tough looking to Lexa, but right now Lexa can hardly focus on anything but her. 

Clarke stared at Lexa wearing a black dress, with skinny straps, her hair braided back like usual with different looking war paint in which she really liked. Lexa looks so stunning, even more than before. She can tell the way Lexa is looking at her, but she can't help but do the same. Lexa is like a goddess, strong, a fighter, tough, powerful and of course stunning as hell. She must have came from heaven.

As the song went on it cued when I'm support to bow. I leaned down, and put my head down, eyes closed facing the floor. Although my knees aren't on the ground, this dress doesn't go that far... 

Lexa spoke some words about the 13th clan, Clarke could hear some people disagreeing about this but, it has to happen. After Lexa was done Clarke rose, and looked back up at her serious committed face. Clarke looked over to the bald man next to her, and she just realised he's glaring at the blonde. For what? 

Clarke felt a sense of uneasiness consume her as Titus looked like he wanted to kill her. Clarke looked the other way away from Titus, and saw the bored looks on the ambassadors. 

Lexa stepped down from the steps, approaching Clarke who looked a bit frustrated. "Clarke." Lexa said in a voice only she could only hear. "Lexa." Clarke looked over back to Lexa and nodded her head slightly, that look of uneasiness leaving as she looked back into the light eyes of the commander. 

"You're supposed to get branded... But I-I.. don't want you to get hurt." Lexa explained quietly, and with worry in her eyes. "Commander, I'll be fine." Clarke reassured her, in a soft calm voice. Lexa clenched her jaw and swallowed, and without saying anything Clarke turned around and headed towards the right side of the room where a red hot metal symbol is heated. 

She took a deep breath, and looked at the hot metal. She held her bent arm up, to where they can brand it but before they did anything, Clarke felt a hand slide into hers. Lexa held her hand tight, but not too tight. Clarke turned her head to see the same worried green eyes looking at her, comforting her. Clarke gave a slight smile, and without warning the metal burned on her skin. Smoke came off of the metal at the contact. Clarke squeezed her hand tight around Lexa's while Lexa did the same. She couldn't stand seeing Clarke in pain, that's the last thing she wants. 

Clarke clenched her jaw, and grunted at the pain, Clarke could see pain all over Lexa's face as she watched this happen. The man took the metal off of her skin, which stung, and it still burned but not as much. It's the skaikru symbol. Clarke stopped squeezing the commanders hand so hard, as Lexa did the same. Clarke swallowed, and let out a puff of air. Her eyes are glassy, trying not to tear up. "It's okay." Lexa whispered not letting her hand go. "I know." 

After a few second of letting the symbol cool off on her forearm, Clarke slightly nodded her head at Lexa, indicating that she's ready to finish this assembly.

Lexa let go of her grip around her hand, but Clarke didn't. Lexa looked up at the blonde with soft yet confused eyes, while Clarke looked into her glistening green eyes and motioned her head over to where Lexa's throne is. Lexa and Clarke, hand in hand, made their way to the top of the steps turning around and standing proud, in front of the commanders throne. 

Clarke and Lexa glanced at each other, both of them giving a slight smirk. At the same time they lifted their intertwined hands up into the air, holding each other tightly. And announcing that the sky people are the 13th clan. Even though a lot of the people in the room didn't agree, they still cheered, this is a new clan, and they are finally at peace. 

-

*knock* *knock* 

Clarke walked over to the door in her bedroom after hearing someone knock.

She opened the door, and their is Lexa looking stunning as usual. It was about an hour ago when the ceremony was, and now Lexa is all cleaned up with her brown locks strewn over he shoulder. She's wearing black jeans, and a sweater-shirt, with black boots. 

"Hello, Clarke." Lexa greeted her, while Clarke couldn't help but stare at the beauty of the commander, "Lexa." Clarke moved over to the side, motioning her hand for Lexa to enter.   
"Come in."

Lexa walked into Clarke's new room, that she has kept just for her. "Do you enjoy your new room?" Lexa asked after Clarke closed her door. "Yes I love it, thank you." Clarke is grateful that she has this room, it's big and private.

"I'm glad." Lexa said with a soft smile. "Do you need anything?" Lexa asked Clarke, putting her hands behind her back. "Maybe, an easel for art. I love to draw." Clarke explained, she really did love to draw. She always drew the beautiful things on Earth, it's her passion, it always has been.

"Show me sometime?" Lexa said, raising an eyebrow, interested in seeing her artwork. Lexa has tried before but she's not that good, and that's okay. "Sure." She chuckled and looked at the floor with a small smile.

"You can take a seat if you want." Clarke said lifting her head back up. Lexa nodded her head, and made her way over to the couch, Clarke following close behind. The blonde sat next to the commander, and gave her a warm smile. In which Lexa returned. 

"We will get your people back." Lexa stated, and Clarke's eyes gleamed at the commander. They need to get her people back, that's her priority right now. "Yes, how?" Clarke questioned, and Lexa slowly took a deep breath.

"Some of my guards or scavengers will seek them out. Their are about 300 of you, and they won't stop until they find all of your people." Lexa exclaimed, looking at Clarke. 

"Thank you, Lexa." Clarke told her with a small smile. "I should help." 

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows at the remark of the women next of her. "Clarke... No." Lexa simply said, now worry in her voice. "Lexa. Those are my people out there." Clarke tried to reason but Lexa had the same worried look on her face.

"I can't let you, not when the Ice Nation is out their trying to kill you all." Lexa's voice raised a bit, her eyes glassy. "Lex-" Clarke began to speak but Lexa cut her off. "No! I can't lose you." Lexa shouted her eyes are now starting to water, as she stood up from the couch quickly looking down at the blonde who is sporting a sad look, and clenched her jaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying this so far? Please send feed back.


	9. I Can't Lose You

Lexa's POV 

I looked at Clarke with disbelief, her face looking like the she doesn't know what to do as she sat there on the couch. "You can't go out there. I almost lost you once, and I can't lose you again." I said in a small voice, her eyes glassy, and it's true. I can't lose her, not ever, she's my friend, my only friend. She's too important.

Clarke got up from the couch and looked me in the eyes with sympathy. "You're not going to lose me again." She said in a low soothing voice, but how can she know. I have to protect her, I need her, she's special. "How do you know that?" My voice cracked, as a tried to hold back tears.

"Because.. I.." Clarke didn't know what to say, I could see that she still wanted to go look for her people, hell I would look for mine but not if it mean't having to lose Clarke forever. "I support your decisions Clarke, but I can't with this one." 

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows and stared at me, her eyes becoming hard. "You don't get to decide what I do." She started to raise her voice, which made me swallow hard. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm not trying to tell you what to do, I just don't want you to leave me." Finally a tear escaped, I couldn't hold it back, just the thought of losing her...it's painful. 

The Ice Nation are out there looking for her, how can she want to go look for her people, when that's the case. Also my people are already doing that, does she not trust me? 

"My people are looking for yours. I need you to trust me on this." Lexa said slowly, making sure the blonde heard every word. "How can I trust you? You left me at that mountain, you left my people at that mountain, but now your afraid to lose me!?" Clarke was now yelling stepping closer.

Her words tore in me like a knife. This is the last thing I wanted, I just want her to be safe, and comfortable. But I knew she wouldn't forgive me, for the mountain, that's painful in itself. I don't know if I would go back to Mt. Weather and do it all again, but I do know that I hurt her, and there is no excuse for it. Now all I try to do is make up for it.

"Clarke, I'm sorry! I don't know what else to say. I jumped in front of a bullet for you! I almost died, for you! What else do I need to do for you to trust me!?" Now I yelled, everything I said is true. I don't see what it is she wants me to do. 

Clarke's eyes softened, while mine stayed hard, "I know, you saved me, and that does make up for the Mountain. But.." Clarke looked away for a second, and while I kept looking at her. "But?" I repeated, waiting for an answer.

"I thought I lost you back there. Twice. First when you left, and the second when you were shot. That was scary, because I care about you Lexa. I really do, and I wasn't going to leave your side, until you woke up. I care for you, I just want you to now that. And thank you for coming back, and thank you for risking your life for me." Clarke stared at me, her glistening blue eyes full of care now. I never thought I'd hear those words, she cares for me. I will always care for her. 

Another tear came down my face, as the words fell from her mouth. I want to tell her that I care for her too, even though I know she knows that but I want her to hear me say it. She deserves to have people care about her, she deserves the world. She's caring, kind, strong, beautiful, and so much more, that I think about whether or not I even deserve her.

"I care about you too. And you going out there just leaves me here, feeling like a knife was stabbed into my stomach, because I can't bare the thought of you dead. I can't.. bare the thought of sitting here not knowing if you will ever walk through those doors again." I said in a much more calm tone, pointing towards the doors. 

Clarke slightly smiled, "come with me." She offered. She was asking me to go with her? To risk my life again?

"Go with you?"

"Yes. Help look for my people, then we don't have to worry about losing each other. Well we can protect each other." Clarke explained, her eyes filled with hope.

I furrowed my eyebrows, and thought. She won't stop, until she finds her people, and I can't force her to stay.

I took a deep-breath, and ran my fingers through my long thick hair. "Okay, but we must stick together." I ordered, I have to know she's safe.

"Yes, definitely." Clarke's smile widened, while she licked her lips, happy to be going to find her people.

-

"Does that feel alright?" I ask after tightening the silver armor around her shoulder. "Yes, it all feels fine."

I nodded my head, and backed up a few steps to look fully at Clarke. Damn, she looks flawless. She's wearing silver armour, almost all over her body. It's silver, and shiny, and lightweight. Her hair is braided behind her head almost like mine.   
She also has a sword, attached to her back in its holder. 

Clarke doesn't know how to use a sword. 

"Clarke, y-you need to learn how to fight with a sword." I told her, my face now concerned. 

"Lexa, it's fine, I can figure it out. Also I have some knives." Clarke tried to reason, but she doesn't understand that using a sword is harder than it seems. She could easily cut herself, and not know how to defend herself with it.

"No Clarke, you must learn. It's a lot harder than you think, and we don't have any guns." I pleaded, making Clarke sigh and furrow her eyebrows.  
"Fine. How long?" 

"Until you become decent at it, so I don't know how long that would take." 

"Okay, where do we start?" Clarke questioned, and I motioned my head to the side indicating that I want her to follow me. 

-

"We're gonna train here." I said after stopping in the middle of the combat zone. It's very wide, with a cement ground, and above it, on the side are thrones for the leaders of the 13 clans.  
The place has no one around, it's only used for battles. 

"Okay, when do we start?" Clarke asked, reaching behind her pulling out the sword. 

"Now." I pulled out my sword as well, this is obviously dangerous, but she knows I would never purposely hurt her. Basically, I just have to block her moves, in which I prefer.

"Try to swing at me, I want to see what you can do." I said putting my sword defensively in front of me. While Clarke had her sword in her hand, getting ready to slash me. 

The blonde swung her sword at me, going straight across to the right. But before she could actually hit me I jumped back. A moment later, after putting my sword in place, in front of me, Clarke took another swing this time diagonal. Although I turned my body, without moving back or forth, and I blocked the sharp metal from cutting my body.

There's one thing that needs to be fixed. She's too slow. 

"Clarke, your too slow, use more force, and take a step forward." I gave her a tip, in which she nodded in return. 

Clarke tried to swing again this time with more success. She took a step forward, and swung the sword hard and fast, right next to my face. This time I couldn't step back, I had to block it with my sword. It seems that she is most definitely a fast learner. 

I slightly smiled at Clarke, I could see the excitement in her face, and all I could do is feel proud for the rookie.  
After a moment of celebration, Clarke and I got back into our stances, our faces going back to being stern, and our bodies stiff. 

Clarke took another hard swing, stepping forward and slashing across my body, but not yet hitting it. This time she kept swinging, she swung from side to side, and diagonal, hoping she would be able to slash my body without me blocking the attempt. 

I kept blocking each move, but each time she kept getting better and better, looking more used to using a sword. Clarke has her priorities, which is probably why she's picking this up so easily. She wants to find her people, I want to find her people too, but I have to make sure she can defend herself first.

We kept fighting, Clarke would attempt to swing, and I would block. Her breathing is getting hard, as she is moving her arms and feet. One foot in front of the other as she would step closer, and I would step back.   
Now I was getting out of breath, Clarke is coming at me harder than anticipated. 

This move I didn't see coming. I've been so focused on her slashing, I didn't think about stabbing. 

She drove her sword into my stomach. Luckily it didn't go that far deep, but the pain is bad. I don't need stitches, I think. 

"Lexa! I'm so sorry." Clarke yelped, as I laid myself down on the ground. Clarke kneeled down beside me, and quickly opened my trench coat, lifting up my shirt to see the wound. Luckily it really didn't go far enough to really hurt me. It was bleeding a lot but Clarke still covered her hands over it to stop the blood. 

"It's not bad, let's get you inside." Clarke told me, she got up onto her two feet, and reached her hand out to me. I grabbed it, and she pulled myself to my feet, as I used my other hand to cover the aching stab.

-

We made our way into my bedroom, and I sat on my furry bed. Clarke went to the big bath of water, and filled a bowl up with it, along with a rag. 

I laid down flat onto the bed, and lifted my shirt up, just below my breasts. Clarke pressed the rag onto my wound. I hissed in pain at the contact, but at the same time, my shirt is up and Clarke is touching me, and taking care of me. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying this. 

"Alright, the bleeding is slowing down, you'll be just fine." Clarke grabbed a gauze that she found in the bathroom, and used thin long cotton that she pulled apart from her shirt, wrapping it around my waist over the gauze to keep it in place. 

"We should let that heal." I could see the look of worry in Clarke's eyes, I could see concern but relief filling her features, proving she does care.  
I leaned up into a sitting position on the bed, and stared at her, how did I become lucky to have her in my life?

"Lexa?" She asked in small voice.

"Yes?"

"Why is your blood black?" The blue eyed girl asked.


	10. History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, late update.

Clarke's POV

"I'm surprised you hadn't asked earlier." Lexa smiled a little, which only made me smile back. 

"I was going to... I just never found the time I guess." I answered truly, my smile faltering, "so how do you have black blood?"

"I was born this way. It goes back to the first commander, she had black blood, and that was just passed on through her family line." Lexa explained, it made sense, but yet it didn't, how did the first commander have black blood? 

"How did the first commander have black blood?" I wondered, looking confused at the commander. "No one knows. We just know a pod came down from space, called polis. There is a room below Polis with art of the women." 

A pod from space.. the first commander was part of the ark. That's how she wasn't affected by radiation! I thought to myself, drifting off into my own thoughts.

"May I see it?" 

"Yes, this way."

-

"So this is it?" I asked going into the sacred room. "Yes, look at the walls, that's her." She said pointing at the wall art. 

I observed the wall with curious eyes, I love to draw, and I love the texture of these drawings, very detailed, yet not. There is a women, with a skinny waist, and long hair but no other features, while there are other people around her. 

I turned my head to look around more, until I spotted the pod. I fast walked over to it, and observed it, my eyes furrowed. "That's what she came down in." Lexa clearly stated.

I looked at the letters on the side, and noticed two letter are missing. A and R, so it's supposed to be Polaris. This is the 13th station, that somehow disconnected from the ark! I realised as my eyes grew wide.

"Clarke, what is it?" I turned around and saw the commanders concerned face, standing a few feet away from me. "This.. this Polaris, it was part of the 13th station on the ark. They would tell us stories about this." I explained, looking at Lexa's confused face.

"This women," I pointed up at the wall, "was on the ark, she must have came down, after the nuclear war." I looked her in the eyes in which they became more understanding. "I see. It all makes sense, she came down to earth, but wasn't affected by radiation just like the sky people." Lexa clarified.

"Exactly."

I finally get it. All of our history, and the grounders history comes from one person. We're all one in the same.

"This room is beautiful by the way." I said breaking the small silence we had. "It's like a museum." 

Lexa chuckled, and walked around a bit, as I followed. She showed me more interesting stuff of her culture. 

"This is the armour, from past commanders. You're actually wearing some armour from a past commander right now." Lexa eyed my outfit, and my jaw dropped. I'm wearing legendary armour.

"Lexa, are you sure you want me to wear this?" I raised an eyebrow, uncertain. "Yes, of course. You need to be safe Clarke." Lexa slightly nodded her head, and motioned her head towards the exit.

"Do you want to finish training?" Lexa asked, as I caught up to her side. I sighed and thought for a moment. I don't want to hurt her again, me stabbing her could have been a lot worse. I shook my head and answered, "No."

"Care to show me more about your culture?" I asked with a small smile. I could tell Lexa couldn't help but smile, as much as she tried to hide it.  
The grounders have a beautiful culture apart from war and blood must have blood. They stick together, and build a community. The grounders are just trying to survive, just like we are. 

It is a beautiful day outside, it's hot with a small breeze and the sun is shining bright. There are people around us, talking and walking around the large tower. What Lexa built here is amazing, I wonder what it would have been like when the other commanders were in charge. Maybe dark and cruel, or bright and protective like it is now.

"I want you to meet the nightbloods." Lexa told me, as she led me towards the back of the Tower. "How old are they?" I wondered, I'm actually kind of excited to meet them. One of them might become commander soon, well I hope not soon... I don't want Lexa to die. 

"The ages range from 6-15 years old." Lexa told me, and my eyes widened. I was not expecting that, if Lexa dies anytime soon then a young child would have all the responsibility on them. That's scary actually, a child might not know what to do in many situations, and could get themselves killed pretty easily.

We made our way behind Polis where the nightbloods train. There is a bird bath, with bushes and flowers around large areas of just grass. 

Lexa and I, looked around at the nightbloods using carved long sticks to use to fight, and their feet and fists to punch and kick.

"Natblida's!" Lexa stood proper with her hands behind her back, and ordered for the kids to come to her side. The children made there way to us, and they stood just like Lexa is, with their chins up showing superiority.   
"I would like you all to meet Clarke, she is the leader of the sky people." Lexa turned and pointed her hand towards Clarke. 

"Welcome Clarke Kom Skaikru." All of the kids said in unity. I didn't know what to say back, so I nodded like Lexa does. I was most definitely impressed with there discipline, and warrior skills. I can tell Lexa has been teaching them. I slightly smiled, and looked towards Lexa, not knowing what to do. 

"You are all dismissed, exept you Aden." Lexa said, with a hard face. She has to show these nightbloods to be strong. The nightbloods all went back to training exept for a 14 year old boy who's almost as tall as me, and has blond hair. "Clarke, this is Aden." 

Aden looked at Lexa, and then towards me, "Hello Clarke." Aden said, and Lexa smiled little. Why is she smiling? I asked myself. "Aden, is most likely to succeed me, after I die." Lexa said, looking at me with her green eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked, when he succeeds her?? "Aden, care to tell Clarke?" Aden nodded his head towards Lexa and turned towards me.  
"After the commander dies, there is a conclave that starts." I listened contently, wanting to know more about how Lexa became commander. "All of the nightbloods fight each other to the death, and whoever is the last one standing becomes commander." Aden finished speaking, and my mouth opened in disbelief.

These kids spend basically there lives training, and not knowing when the commander will fall, and fighting each other until all but one are dead. 

My eyes furrowed and I looked at Lexa my face hard. That also means Lexa killed a bunch of kids at her conclave. "That's... That's just not right." I didn't know what else to say.   
"Clarke, this has always been the way of our people." Lexa said, and I knew that but their ways are too brutal.

I nodded my head in understanding, turning towards the kid. "Yes, thank you... Aden." I told him, and he bowed his head showing respect for us, "You're dismissed." Lexa ordered, and Aden turned and walked away.

"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief. "Yes Clarke, that is the only way we know who is strong enough to become commander." Lexa clenched her jaw, and I asked, "how are you not... Broken after having to kill a bunch of kids." 

Lexa eyes lowered to the ground, and she swallowed. I just couldn't comprehend why the conclave is the way it is, why not they just fight without killing each other? Although I know it's their way, and it always has been but why not change it?

Lexa's eyes stayed locked to the ground, and she looks very upset. Maybe, she is broken, maybe she's just trying to hide it. Or maybe she's finally over it, but wasn't before.

"Hey," I said in a small voice, and I used my finger, and place it under her chin softly lifting it up until her eyes met mine. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed anything." I apologized, I never should have assumed she isn't broken, sometimes the most broken people hide it because they've gone through so much it's hard to replenish. 

"It's okay. I get it I put my commander mask on, and everyone thinks I'm the selfish big bad commander right?" Lexa said, not happy with what I said earlier.

"Wrong. Lexa you are not selfish, you are a fighter. You do what's right for your people because you care about them, because that's who you are. You will save your people even if it means making a harsh decision, your committed to your culture, and supportive of everyone else. You don't fall down, but when you do, you get back up and fight." I instantly blurted out, Lexa is so much more than the just the commander. She's so much more than what I just said.

"Sometimes, you may be mean, and scary and cruel... But your special." I had to say it, I had to tell the women I've been gaining so many feelings for that she's special. She deserves to hear those words, and she deserves so much more than what life has given her. I know this.

Lexa looked at me her eyes glassy from tears. She has a slight smile, and her eyes bright. I could tell she is speechless, I can tell no one has told her this before. 

Without even noticing Lexa stepped closer. She is so gorgeous, I thought. Even under all that armour, she's gorgeous. 

Without even seeing it coming, Lexa pressed her lips to mine. She placed her hand onto my face, and softly kissed me, our lips moving in sync. I moved my hand, and held it on her waist keeping her close. Her lips are sweet in which I can't get enough of them. I can't get enough of her. 

This is nothing like our first kiss in that tent, this has more emotion, more feeling toward it. She switched sides, as we softly kissed each other nothing getting heated. Although a few seconds later we pulled away needing air. I would kiss those big pink lips all day if I could to be honest.

After we disconnected our lips, I still had my eyes closed, taking in that beautiful moment. Wow, I thought, her lips are paradise. 

I opened my eyes, at the feel of my hair being brushed back behind my ear. Lexa is only a couple inches from my face, her hand placed near the side of my head. 

I stared at her, and green eyes met blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clexa kiss ;)


	11. Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not giving up on this story, sorry I haven't updated in so long!! Happy Valentine's Day tho

Lexa's POV

I looked into her glistening blue eyes, and I didn't see regret, or shock, but only happiness. I don't know what came about me to do that, maybe it was because her lips were moving and the words she was saying made my heart melt. No one has ever told me that before, people like to tell me I'm ruthless, and everything is my fault. 

I kept my hand on the side of her head, just needing her touch. She's special, and I think everyone knows that. We couldn't look away from each others eyes, they're both full of adoration, and pride. 

Clarke used her head, and snuggled into my hand. I could tell more and more that she's feeling more comfortable. I am too, and I just want to give this girl, who cares so much for her people, and for everyone, anything. Anything she wants, or needs. Hell, if she wanted to never see me again, I'd grant her that wish. Although I hope she wants to stay with me. 

"Clarke.." I breathed out, and she closed her eyes at the sound of my voice filling the air. "Lexa.." she said back, making me smile. "We should go back into Polis." I suggested, breaking the moment, that I wish could last forever. I took my hand away from the side of her face, and Clarke nodded. 

As we started walking I couldn't help but look over and mutter, "I really like you." Clarke looked at me, and her lips slightly curved up into a smile, "I really like you too." She said barely in a whisper. I couldn't help but smile as well, this was a big step into what I have been feeling for her since I laid my eyes on her.

We walked back up into the tower, and towards my bedroom. I opened one of the two doors, letting Clarke go in first. 

"You want to talk about this... Us?" I asked, closing the door behind me. Clarke sat on the bed, and watched me as I came over towards her. I took a seat right next to her side, and patiently waited for an answer. "Yes, we should talk about, what we have." Clarke said, and I knew what she meant. She means our relationship.

"I have feelings for you, that pretty clear.." I trailed off, as Clarke's eyes lit up. "I know, I've always knows that. But before I just... Wasn't ready."  
I nodded in understanding, she has gone through a lot, and so have I. We are about to go out their and look for her people, which scares the hell out of me, because I don't want her to get hurt but she's devoted.

"Clarke, I will do anything you want me to do, and I will protect you with my life. You're special, I just needed you to hear that." I blurted out, and it's true, I really... Really like her. 

She looked at me her eyes soft, and mouth in a smile. Without saying anything else, surprisingly she leaned up and gave me a kiss on the cheek, after she rested her head on my shoulder, our bodies touching.

"We should leave tomorrow." I muttered, leaning my head onto hers. Clarke nodded, and whispered "we have to find them." Worry fills her voice, and it saddens me, because I hate to see her anything else but happy. "We will, I know it." 

-

I slowly, helped her lay back on the bed. Clarke fell asleep while resting on my shoulder, she looks so pure and innocent as she sleeps, with her soft little snores. I couldn't help but look at her in awe. 

I grabbed a fur blanket, next to the sleeping girl on the bed, and flung it up in the air until it softly covered her body. "Rest well." I whispered, and left my room.

-

"Finn." I said getting his attention, as he sat next to Emma who is finally awake. Finn stood up, and looked at me, a small grin covering his face. "Commander." He greeted, nodding his head. 

"Emma, I don't believe we've met." I reached out my arm, to the brunette and looked into her brown eyes. She had a small smile, but I could tell she is still in pain from being knocked out. She is very pretty, and short, and I can tell she's strong by the way she stands and fights her pain.

The young girl gripped my forearm, and we nodded to each other, not breaking eye contact and we let go.

"Finn, me and Clarke are going to look for your people tomorrow. But the Ice Nation will be hunting them and us. What I am trying to say is that, if any of your people comes back here, please send them here, and get a healer to check up on them." I pleaded, they can't just be wandering around everywhere. 

"Yes, will do commander." The long haired boy said, and looked over to Emma. "We will be okay." He said to her, as she sat back down. "Thank you, Finn kom skaikru." 

"You're welcome, Heda." He had a slight smile, because of his use of trigesleng and I couldn't help but smile aswell. 

I walked away, out of infirmary determined to see if Clarke is now awake. As I walked people smiled and quickly greeted me, as I did back up until I got into the tower.

I made my way over to the two closed doors that lead to my big room. I opened them but heard nothing. Clarke must still be asleep? I thought to myself, but no one is on my bed.   
"Clarke?" I shouted waiting for an answer, but I heard nothing. Although, I saw Titus walking down the small hallway that leads to the bathroom. 

"I sent Clarke to her room." Titus told me stepping closer. "Why?" I instantly demanded, my face becoming hard. Titus sighed, and spoke his wise but unworthy words, "She's not good for you."

I looked at him with disbelief, of course he's pulling this shit again. I get he wants to protect me, but not in this way. 

"Titus, spare me your bullshit." I spat, he thinks he knows what's best for me, but that love is weakness belief is in my past. "Love is weakness, does not apply." I said, my tone more calm.

"You've grown to have feelings that are too strong for her!" He blurted out, obviously annoyed with the situation. "No! I really... Really like her Titus, and my feelings for her, can't just go away." I said, my voice trailing into a whine.

"I don't want you spending time with her." Titus put his head down, and had a look of shame cross his face, but right now I didn't care. I don't need him to tell me what to do.

"I'm going to spend time with her. Whether you like it or not." I said my voice, and face hard. Before he could lecture me some more, I turned and walked out of my room, and towards Clarke.


	12. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to keep up on posting

Clarke's POV

"Hello Clarke." Lexa greeted walking into her room. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, I was taking a nap, but I don't know how long for. "Hey," I said, my voice raspy. "How long was I sleeping for?"

"3 hours. I talked to Finn, and his friend Emma is awake." Lexa told me, and the curves of my lips went up into a smile. "That's good, I'm glad. I don't know Emma well, but she's nice."

Finn has had a crush on her for the longest time, I'm pretty sure everyone knows that. 

"Yeah... You want something to eat?" The commander asked. I stood up from my bed slowly so I don't get a headache, and nodded my head.   
"What's for dinner?" I asked, doing what I could to fix my bed-head hair.

Lexa answered with deer and apples, as she opened the door for me to walk out. I've had deer once, when we got to the ground. I remember seeing a two-headed deer which was cool but freaky. I nodded my head, and my eyes are bright. I'm so hungry right now.

I followed Lexa down to the dining area room, it has a big table, and a kitchen. On the stove, is a plate of cooked deer, next to it are red crisp apples. This looks so good, it's been so long since I've had good quality food. 

Lexa walked over to the counter, grabbed a plate and picked up one apple and a slice of deer and handed the plate to me with a fork and knife. "Do you want anything on your meal?" Lexa asked, and I said, "no thank you."

Lexa turned around and handed me the round metal plate with food. "Enjoy," she said with a slight smile. I grinned, and took the plate from her hands. I pulled out the tall wooden chair and sat down. "Let me get that for you!" Lexa quickly said, and hopped on over to my chair, helping to push it in. Why is she so happy? I thought. 

I smiled up at her, and noticed she has a wide grin. "Why are you so happy?" I giggled, and Lexa walked over to the counter to grab hers. "I don't know..." She trailed off, and made her way over to the dining table. 

I'm very sure it's because of me, I'm happy because of her. "Go ahead, eat." Lexa told me. I chuckled and picked up my fork, taking a bite of the deer meat. I hummed and closed my eyes it's so good, I hadn't tasted something that delicious in forever.

Lexa sat her plate next to me on the table, and seated herself in the chair. "I see you're enjoying the food." She said looking at me, her eyes happy. "Yes, it's delicious." I giggled and took another bite. 

I ate pretty fast because of how hungry I am, but I noticed Lexa has barely touched her meal. She just keeps staring whole heartedly at me. I found it kind of cute, but at the same time concerning. She must eat, we have a big day today. 

"Lexa, please eat." I softly begged, looking her in the eyes. "I am eating." She fought back and I raised my eyebrows. "No, you're staring at me." 

Lexa looked away from my eyes at the words, and I could see embarrassment across her face. I began to think she's going to eat again but I'm wrong. She said back, "but you're beautiful."

I bit my lip, and shook my head in disbelief. She's more beautiful than I am, that doesn't mean I must stare at her. 

-

About a half hour later, Lexa disposed of our plates, putting them in the sink. "Thank you." I said, and she nodded.  
"We should get ready to go." Lexa told me, sighing as she said it. 

We walked back to our rooms, and put our armour on, and grabbing our weapons. I still don't know how I feel about using a sword. It's fine, I'm just not used to it.

I walked out of my room, only to meet Lexa standing their waiting for me. "Let's go." She said, and we started walking. "Why two swords?" I wondered, as I looked Lexa over. She's sporting the armour she usually wears, and warpaint. 

"What?" She asked, looking at me confused. "Yesterday you had one sword... Now you have two." To be honest, I don't really know why I am asking this. At the same time, I'm a little curious. Lexa shrugged, and answered, "we need more protection."

I nodded my head, and we began walking to the horses outside of the tower. 

"Alicia!" I greeted, running towards the horse, and Lexa smiled at us. "She's a great horse." The commander complimented, and I grinned at her as I softly ran my hand across the white horse's fur. "She's my favorite, I'm glad she's been taken care of here." I told Lexa, who looked at her in awe. "Well, I try to get people to treat our horses with respect." Lexa commented.

Me and Lexa both hopped on a horse, and double checked our bags, that are attached to an accessory around the horse. 

I took a deep breath, in and out and said, "let's go get my people back." Lexa nodded her head once at me, and we are off. 

-

As we ventured off into the forest, me and Lexa made sure to keep a look-out. We checked in front, behind, and to the sides of us, even up in the trees incase there are threats. 

"Clarke, did you come down to earth in the ark that was bombed?" Lexa asked, and I furrowed my eyebrows, I never thought about this. I know where Lexa is going. I shook my head, and answered "no, I came down in the dropship!" 

Lexa's eyes widened, and we both had the same look. We must look their first, lots of them could have gone there as a safe place. "Come on, let's get to the dropship!" I shouted, and we flung the reigns in the air, indicating for us to go faster. 

"Thank you, for bringing up that Lex." I thanked her, I mean I'll be so happy if my friends are there. Although there is still the ice nation that we have to worry about. After what they did to Costia, they seem way too brutal. 

"You're welcome Clarke. Your people are just as important as mine." Lexa told me with a small grin. I couldn't help but grin back. She's so pretty when she smiles, I couldn't help but think. 

Both of the horses ran very fast as we guided them to the dropship. Most of my people have to be there, I thought to myself. 

"Clarke, I know this is a random question but... Do you like it here...Polis?" Lexa asked, in a soft tone. I thought in my head how I haven't been here for a long time at all, but I was rescued and cared for. I did miss my mom and friends though. 

"Yes. It's very nice here but the ark will always be my home."

Lexa nodded her head at my answer, and we kept going.

-

Over an hour later, we made it to the dropship.

"Here we are." I said taking a deep shaky breath, just hoping my friends are safe. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and we inched forward on the horses to the big metal pod.

Lexa took a deep breath too. "They're probably going to blame the bomb on Trikru." The commander said with sad eyes. 

"I'll make sure they know it wasn't you." I gave Lexa a small smile, and we both got off our horses, and made our way over to the dropship.   
I knocked on the big door, hoping some of my friends would open the door. 

Luckily the door did open, my eyes widen with joy, and I smiled. They're in there! They have to be in there! I shouted to myself in my head. 

But I was wrong. Lexa wasn't quick enough to get her swords out and either was I. Next thing we knew sharp arrows were flying at us.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, tell me what you think.


End file.
